dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yen (LOTSG)
Yen, the Grand Supreme Kai is the highest ranking Supreme Kai and primary God of Creation in Universe-20. He has an attendant and replacement on standby, as is the custom for most Supreme Kai. The Grand Supreme Kai is the one most responsible for creating planets and life, in addition to dealing with credible threats that destroy too much and upset the Cosmic Balance, which is maintained by the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction. He intervened in the mortal universe twice recently. First to help Kaestos against the Demonic Trio by unleashing his full potential, and then against Demigra by allowing his deceased friends to return to Earth briefly and perform the Saiyan God ritual. Appearance Yen is a counterpart for Universe-7's Grand Kai, and as such looks exactly like him but wearing attire appropriate for a Supreme Kai. Personality Unlike his Universe-7 counterpart, Yen is noted by Kaestos to be a serious individual, taking his duty as Chief Creator and the balance of the cosmos very seriously. However, Yen can indeed be playful and mischevious. He is known to enjoy action movies and fooled Kaestos into performing a few chores around his home by claiming it was training, admitting he got the idea from watching "Karate Kid" and wanted to see if he could trick people into doing chores for him. Unlike the relationship Universe-7 (B) and 6 ©'s Supreme Kais have with their Destroyer Gods, Yen works directly with Vod to maintain the Cosmic Balance, and only creates enough to maintain that balance. Biography Power Yen, as the Chief God of Creation in Universe-20, has an incredible amount of power over creating and healing. As a God of Creation, he has God Ki in addition to Mortal Ki and is able to be sensed by any that can sense Ki because of this. He is equivalent yet opposite to Vod and can create just as fast as she can destroy. In addition, Yen can perform a ritual that is able to unleash an individual's full potential; he also holds in-depth knowledge of the ritual's workings and limits. Yen is dependent on Vod's existence to continue living, as Destruction and Creation are two sides of the same coin. He is also unable to create faster than she can destroy. Techniques *'Creation' - As a God of Creation, Yen can create planets and life from nothing. He can create almost any structure imaginable but can only create the beginnings of life, and can only replicate mortal life that is either already in existence or has existed at one point in time. *'Potential Sense' - Yen can accurately gauge the untapped potential within beings around him, which makes figuring out how long to perform the Unlock Ritual far easier. *'Supreme Kai Unlock Ritual '- Yen knows how to unlock the full potential of an individual and did this for Kaestos after 19 hours. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Core people Category:Shin-Jin Category:Kais Category:Kaioshin Category:Good Category:Gods Category:God of Creation